retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Councellor/The Hidden Sun
With the release of "The Hidden Sun" comes the opportunity to enjoy the unique writing style of Author J. Lloyd Morgan. We are very fortunate to be included in a select group of individuals who are being allowed to review Jason's book "The Hidden Sun". We are looking forward to receiving, reading, and discussing it. We will post our review here also for our members once we've had a chance to read his book. So stay tuned, it's sure to be a fun read... And in the meantime, you can visit Jason's website at "The Hidden Sun" ---- When the day finally arrived... Something neat and exciting happened to us today, on a day that started out as "just another rainy Tuesday". Because it has been raining constantly over the past 72 hours or so, I decided to "drive" to our mailbox. Yes I know, perhaps a lame excuse, but a somewhat excusable one (or so I hoped) since I planned to use it on Deaura if she happened to peek out the window to our mailbox at the end of the short driveway. As I opened the access hatch to the mailbox, I noticed amid the stack of usual bills and famous coupon flyers, a brown, thin, box like item. I frowned a little and thought, "Hmm.. I wonder what that could be" but I really didn't give it a lot of thought until I started sorting the mail and realized "Hey Wait! Perhaps it's The Hidden Sun!" (the highly anticipated book we've been looking forward to receiving). Deaura and I grinned at each other as we quickly tore into the plain brown shipment and stripped the stubborn, seemingly ironclad tape away. Our heartbeats quickened as out peeked Jason's latest book release. Stay tune for more as we begin to read "The Hidden Sun"... ---- And now... our final review... We’ve had the wonderful opportunity of sharing J. Lloyd Morgan’s first novel “The Hidden Sun”. If we were asked to describe this book in one word we would have to say an out of breath “Wow”. His eloquent writing method using multiple character relationships interwoven with riveting action scenes give this novel a unique “one of a kind“ style compared with some of the books being released today. It’s an invigorating change to the “one hero, one villain, one story approach and one we thoroughly enjoyed. The Hidden Sun subtly grabbed us in what could only be accurately described as a “great big warm bear hug” and enveloped us into a vast array of twists and turns always leaving us suspecting but not quite sure, only to be pleasantly surprised as each relationship unfolded. And what relationships they are! Portrayed in the “Middle Ages”, we find ourselves taken back to our youth when imaginations ran vivid and wild with visions of “Robin Hood and Maid Marian”. We find ourselves rooting for almost all the characters. Almost you might ask? Well there’s no shortage of “lower morality” incorrigible types who brought out the “revenge is sweet” emotion in us. In the end we found ourselves smiling and crying, laughing and shouting, demanding justice, and dreading the moment when the pages would end as we knew the story would unfortunately come to a close. We made a pleasant discovery however, by being curious enough to read the prologue to “The Waxing Moon”. We found that the story from “The Hidden Sun” seems to continue, to our immense satisfaction, but now we find ourselves in a greater quandary being hopelessly hooked and impatiently awaiting what we are confident will be Mr. Morgan’s next great novel. Thank you, J. Lloyd Morgan for allowing us to share such a wonderful story. We strongly recommend that everyone add this book to their “must read” list and rush out to get this book. It’s one fantastic read. To visit our guild's "offsite" blog GO HERE Category:Browse Category:Blog Category:Blog posts